


Light me up (Prompt 1: Light)

by Ghostwritemylife



Series: 50 prompts fic challenge by @hugsubin [1]
Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:22:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26274049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostwritemylife/pseuds/Ghostwritemylife
Summary: Wenrene oneshot for @hugsubin's 50 prompts fic challenge!Joohyun has had a rough day at work and Seungwan manages to brighten it up.
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Son Seungwan | Wendy, Kang Seulgi/Park Sooyoung | Joy
Series: 50 prompts fic challenge by @hugsubin [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1908964
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Light me up (Prompt 1: Light)

_ Tonight I wanna light up the world between _

_ You and me _

_ Hoo ah _

_ All I wanna do _

Another rough day at work has Joohyun at the verge of tears. Opening the door to her shared apartment, she pushes through and throws her bag and jacket on the floor. Mind blanking out, she shuffles to the living room and settles on the couch. Behind her, one of the bedroom doors opens up hesitantly.

Sooyoung frowns at the sight of her friend sitting on the couch with her arms wrapped around her small frame. She looks even smaller than usual, Sooyoung thinks, if that’s even humanly possible. Stepping out of her room, she makes her way to the couch slowly. 

‘Joohyun?’ She barely registers her roommate’s voice, as soft as it flutters past her lips. Joohyun mumbles softly, not bothering to properly acknowledge her friend who is getting increasingly worried about her. Sooyoung sits next to her friend, noting how her hands are clinging to her own sleeves as she’s still curled in on herself on the couch. Her face is stoic but fatigue and the tears threatening to spill down her cheeks are a dead giveaway to Joohyun’s gloomy mood. 

‘Did something happen at work?’ Carefully, Sooyoung tries to catch Joohyun’s eyes. After a minute, she succeeds, the small girl looking at her friend with an expression of annoyance. ‘My mother came by…’ Shocked, Sooyoung gasps, her arms quickly finding a way around the other’s torso. ‘Joohyun, I’m so sorry.’ 

Joohyun is a successful accountant for a large and popular firm, makes big money and is looked up to among her co-workers. However, she is still single and lives with 2 of her best friends. Her mother has been bothering her about dating and marriage for years, not understanding that Joohyun is focusing on her career.

‘She’s right. I am not normal. I can’t live a decent life like this. You and Seulgi will move out eventually, and then it’ll be just me here.’ Shaking her head, Sooyoung sways their bodies left to right, trying to comfort her best friend. ‘You’re so much more than just your relationship status, Joohyun! You’re not looking for it, and that’s fine!’ 

It’s Joohyun’s turn to shake her head. Pushing Sooyoung away, she uses the ends of her sleeves to clean the tear marks off her face. ‘That’s the thing. What if I am looking?’

Frowning, Sooyoung sits back, giving Joohyun more space. Thinking back, she can’t remember a time when her friend would show interest in dating or anything alike. Her life existed solely around their friend group and her career. ‘Really? Why haven’t you told your mother then? If you tell her you’re trying or something, maybe it’ll get her off your back?’ 

Again, Joohyun shakes her head, this time accompanied by a soft sigh and eyes nervously flitting across the carpet in their living room. ‘She’d only push me into dating random guys even more.’ Shuffling in her spot awkwardly, Sooyoung runs a hand through her hair, trying to think of something to say.

Before she can say anything, however, her other half comes bustling through the door. ‘BABE I’M HOME!’ Walking in and seeing her roommate is also home, she smiles brightly, her eyes turning into crescent moons. The temperature in the room automatically feels warmer with her positive energy around. Throwing her jacket on the back of the lounge chair, Seulgi excitedly waves at the others in the room.

‘Hey, Joohyun! You’re home early!’ Hopping over, she settles on her girlfriend’s lap and places a kiss on her cheek. Quicker than usual, Seulgi picks up on the gloomy mood and pokes her girlfriend, whispering in her ear. ‘What’s up with her?’ Whispering back, Sooyoung holds her hand gently. ‘Her mom visited her at work again.’ 

Eyes wide open, Seulgi launches herself at her oldest friend, tightly clinging to her body. ‘Joohyunnie! I’m so sorry! Are you okay?’ Her loud self manages to get a somewhat clearer response out of Joohyun, who hugs her bear-like friend back tightly. ‘Thanks, Seul. I don’t know how to feel right now…’

_ It’s like I’ve opened my eyes _

_ The clouds have been collected, and the sun has risen _

_ You wake me up _

_ You reveal my small flame and make it bright _

Frowning, she leans back, looking Joohyun in the eyes. ‘What’s on your mind?’ Despite her aloof and oblivious demeanor, Seulgi has always been good at picking up on Joohyun’s emotions once her initial hyperactivity wears down.

‘Mom was bugging me about dating again…’ Nodding, Seulgi rubs circles on Joohyun’s back, giving her time to form her words. Sooyoung slips away quietly, leaving Joohyun in her girlfriend’s capable hands. Giving them some privacy, she decides to go make some tea for them all to calm down and chat comfortably.

Taking a deep breath, Joohyun starts fiddling with her fingers, leaning into Seulgi’s warm hand on her back. ‘And for once, I could actually tell her I’m interested maybe…’ Seulgi’s eyebrows rise up to her hairline, her hand stilling on Joohyun’s back. She waits with bated breath for her to continue explaining. ‘But she still wouldn’t leave me alone. Even if I confess to her. And it’s not like it can actually work out anyway.’ 

Frowning, Seulgi sets her other hand on Joohyun’s knee, getting her attention. Once she’s fully facing her, she speaks softly to her. ‘Joohyun, anyone would be lucky to have you. And your mother has a terrible way of showing it, but she just wants you to find someone that loves you and for you to love.’ Moved at her best friend’s words, Joohyun lets her tears spill, throwing herself into the bear’s warm arms. 

‘She’ll never see me like that, Seul. I’m just a friend to her.’ Shocked, to say the least, Sooyoung nearly drops the tray of tea cups she’s taking over to the living room. Making eye contact with her girlfriend as Joohyun continues sobbing, their eyes speak to each other.  _ Joohyun is into girls?  _

‘W-Who won’t see you like that, Jooh? I didn’t even know you like someone…’ Sniffling, she sits up and looks down at the tea cup Sooyoung quietly places in front of her. ‘I didn’t want to make things awkward between you all…’ Frowning, Seulgi tries to figure out who Joohyun could be talking about. 

‘So… We know her? She’s a friend of ours too?’ Nodding shyly, Joohyun tries to curl into herself again. She wishes the ground would open up and swallow her whole. Today is not at all going the way she wanted it to.

‘I honestly can’t imagine who you could’ve fallen for. I just now for the first time found out you’re gay!’ Faking anger, Sooyoung stands with her hands on her hips. Joohyun looks up briefly and chuckles at her antics. ‘I- It’s nothing… Really…’

Not letting it go, both girlfriends sit on either side of Joohyun and throw an arm over her shoulders. ‘Just tell us, Jooh. You’ll feel much better once you’ve let it all out.’ Seulgi squeezes her shoulder and makes brief eye contact with her equally curious girlfriend. 

After a few agonizing minutes, Joohyun finally sits up more, releasing a deep sigh. ‘It’s- It’s Seungwan…’ Immediately after saying it, she curls back up into herself and hides her blushing cheeks from her friends.

_ So, I’ll try step one more step towards you _

_ I’ll get closer, I’ll erase my shadow, ooh ah _

_ Come here girl; wanna talk to you _

‘WHAT?! OMG, FOR HOW LONG?!’ Freaking out, Sooyoung jumps up from the couch and starts pacing the room. Seulgi is shell-shocked, staring at Joohyun in a frozen state. Seungwan has been their next-door neighbour since they moved in 5 years ago, at the start of all of their careers. Quickly they became close to the small woman, her open and friendly demeanor a nice addition to their friend group. It became a tradition to have dinner together at one of their apartments at least once a week and visit each other on the fly when anyone has time.

‘I’m not sure… She’s just… So warm. I feel safe around her.’ Noticing how soft and smitten Joohyun’s voice is, Sooyoung tries to calm herself and kneels next to her. ‘You’ve really got it bad, huh?’ Nodding, Joohyun leans her chin on her arms, wrapping them around her knees again. Making herself as small as possible, she nearly disappears on the couch. 

Seulgi feels for her and gets up, gently taking Sooyoung’s arm and leading her back to the kitchen. Once there, she whispers softly in her ear, sneaking glances back at the sad lovesick girl on the couch that they call their friend. ‘Soo, we have to do something.’ Nodding, the taller of the two quickly reaches in her jeans pocket for her phone. ‘I’m texting Seungwan.’ Seulgi quickly puts her hand over the phone. ‘Wait, if Seungwan doesn’t feel the same this can get even more messy.’ Chuckling, Sooyoung removes the hand over her phone and continues texting. ‘Please, babe. Seungwan has had a crush on our Joohyun since the day we moved in. I’m surprised you haven’t noticed yet.’

Frowning, the bear looks up at her girlfriend. ‘What do you mean?’ Sending the text, it only takes a second for urgent knocks to resound on their apartment door. Turning to the door, Seulgi gasps. ‘What did you tell her?’ Shrugging, Sooyoung makes her way to the door. Opening up, a disheveled looking Seungwan peers up at her. 

‘Where is she?’ Pointing behind her, Sooyoung smiles at their neighbour. ‘She’s in the living room. Be careful, she’s sensitive.’ She receives a determined nod from the small woman who quickly stomps her way into the living room. After closing the door, Sooyoung pulls Seulgi with her into their bedroom. ‘I just told her Joohyun is sad and was asking for her.’ Chuckling, the couple close their bedroom door and leave their roommate and neighbour to it. 

_ We have to know each other more _

_ Let’s confess to each other, I’m in love _

Rushing in, Seungwan finds Joohyun curled up on the couch, looking absolutely broken. Fresh tear marks are still visible on her cheeks, her eyes puffy and red around the rims. ‘Joohyun! What happened?’ Stumbling, she kneels in front of her favourite neighbour, hands finding their place on either side of Joohyun, patiently waiting for an answer.

Joohyun’s eyes widen for a moment, heat rushing to her cheeks at the sight of her crush. Seungwan’s big eyes look up at her, filled with concern. Her heartbeat quickens, face reddening. Not able to answer, she simply gulps, finding herself captivated by Seungwan’s eyes. 

‘Are you sick?’ At the sight of Joohyun’s red face, Seungwan’s caring side kicks in, the back of her hand quickly finding its way up and against Joohyun’s forehead. ‘You don’t feel hot. But you’re all red…’ Frowning, she desperately tries to figure out what’s wrong with Joohyun. She hates seeing her look so broken and small. 

Sniffling, Joohyun bravely reaches up to take Seungwan’s hand off her forehead and holds it between her own two hands instead. ‘I’m not sick…’ Now, blushing slightly herself, Seungwan props herself up to sit next to Joohyun on the couch. Her hand remains in Joohyun’s smaller ones, resting on the space between them. 

‘Sooyoung said you were asking about me?’ Groaning, Joohyun drops her head against her still propped up knees. ‘Damn that Sooyoung…’ Not quite understanding, Seungwan leans closer, trying to catch another glimpse of Joohyun’s beautiful features. As she looks back up, their eyes meet. Breaths hitching and making them forget where they are for a moment.

‘I wasn’t really asking about you…’  _ Oh. _ Blinking, Seungwan leans back a bit, giving herself and Joohyun some breathing space back. 

‘I was talking about you actually…’ Smiling shyly, Seungwan chuckles nervously. ‘Only good things, I hope?’ Joohyun’s response is almost instantaneous, her head bobbing up and down quickly. ‘I could never have anything bad to say about you.’ Gulping, Seungwan finds it hard to maintain eye contact with Joohyun. Her heart is threatening to jump out of her chest at the genuine look in the elder’s eyes.

‘I can say the same to you, Jooyhun.’ Both of them simply sit and enjoy each other’s company for a few minutes, their bodies a few centimetres apart, slowly gravitating towards each other.

‘Did you know you light up the room, anytime you walk into it?’ Surprised by Joohyun suddenly talking again, Seungwan jumps slightly. She quickly recovers, shaking her head. ‘No? What am I, a walking flashlight?’ Giggling adorably at her joke, Joohyun slaps Seungwan’s arm. ‘No!’

Seungwan’s joke succeeds in diffusing the remaining tension in the room, the 2 girls laughing together freely. After a few moments of catching their breath, Joohyun squeezes Seungwan’s hand.

‘The sun.’ Humming in confusion, Seungwan turns her head to find Joohyun already staring at her. The look in her eyes is familiar yet indescribable. ‘What?’ 

‘You’re like the sun to me. No matter how badly my day has been, no matter how many dark clouds and storms come my way… All I need is to see you and the skies instantly clear up. You light up my world…’

Joohyun’s voice is soft but her words are clear and full of passion. Blushing, Seungwan doesn’t know what to say in reply. 

_ Ooh girl, come and light me up _

_ Please brighten the dark world _

_ Light me, light me, here, please hold my hand _

_ Ooh girl, the more it grows _

_ Love’s a light that grows brighter _

_ I want us to be eternal _

Feeling brave, Seungwan raises her other hand slowly, reaching up to caress Joohyun’s cheek. Holding her breath, she leans closer, keeping eye contact. ‘Is this okay?’ Nodding softly, Joohyun licks her lips, breathing shallowly. Seungwan doesn’t know how to tell her but she can show her how she feels.

Closing her eyes, Seungwan leans in to close the gap, pressing their lips together in a sweet kiss.

_ The light grows, it comes like dawn _

_ That one moment of dark night vanishes _

_ Oh, what is it I’m afraid of? _

_ I wanted and had it, this moment, light me up _

Pulling back, both girls can’t help the smiles that spread across their lips. ‘If I’m your sun, will you be my moon?’ Biting her lip, Joohyun nods, quickly closing the gap between them and hugging Seungwan tightly. 

‘Omg, does this mean we can go on double dates now!?’ The newly established couple jumps apart only to be met with their 2 friends’ teasing grins. ‘No.’ Joohyun deadpans and reaches forward to hide in Seungwan’s arms again. Pouting, Seulgi and Sooyoung waddle back to their bedroom, giving the new couple space once again. They’ll have enough chances to tease them later.

‘Is this what you were sad about? Us?’ Blushing, Joohyun nods against Seungwan’s chest shyly. ‘It’s all because of my mom...’ 

_ Don’t make me feel lonely and cry tears _

_ In this light, you’ve burned my everything _

_ You make me so crazy _

_ I become a little dizzy, please hold me tightly _

Sitting up, Joohyun sighs and looks at Seungwan’s confused face. ‘She visited again today.’ Seungwan nods, holding Joohyun’s hand, gently playing with her fingers and waiting for her to continue her story. Joohyun explains how her day went, from when her mom first shows up at work to her coming home to Sooyoung and eventually Seungwan coming over due to Sooyoung’s text message. 

The pair laughs the night away, eventually joined once again by the other couple in the apartment. They decide to cook together and share stories over dinner, Joohyun and Seungwan holding hands under the table secretly.

_ Ooh girl, come and light me up _

_ Please brighten the dark world _

_ Light me, light me, here, please hold my hand _

_ Ooh girl, the more it grows _

_ Love’s a light that grows brighter _

_ I want us to be eternal _

_ The light grows, it comes like dawn _

_ That one moment of dark night vanishes _

_ Oh, what is it I’m afraid of? _

_ I wanted and had it, this moment, light me up _

_ I’ll leave it on forever, light me up _

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note:
> 
> Hope you enjoy! Credits to @hugsubin for the prompt!


End file.
